Brokenhearted
by crystal97
Summary: Alfred gets angry when Alice faints from exhaustion one night from the overwhelming work of the student council. Alice wants nothing more than Alfred to forgive her,and give her a call, but is ignored instead. She has an idea that might just fix her mess, and things get a bit hot from there. song:Brokenhearted US/Fem!Uk sucky summary more infor inside. R&R please -.- rated 'M'


Crystal: Here's a little one shot USUK :D

This will be a US/Fem!UK. A song will be used. Song: Brokenhearted by Karmin. Plot: Alice, a British girl in her senior year, is part of the student council. Her boyfriend, an American teen also in his senior year, is always telling Alice to stop over working herself to exhaustion, but when he finds her fainted in the council room he gets extremely angry at her. She's frustrated that he hasn't even called her after that incident and really wants to apologize. By doing so she learns two important lessons she'll never forget: be yourself, and work and fun can be mixed together. Warning: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA Rated M for suggestive themes and maybe a few words otherwise that's it : REVIEW

Alice slouched on her seat of her desk. She was the student council president of the famous diverse school Gauken Hetalia Academy. She was in charge from pep rallies to school dances to even executive teacher and parent meetings. Her job was to insure the enjoyment of students and teachers alike while maintaining the school completely safe and professional. She was exposed to all sorts of insults. She had to be strict with everyone. She made her appearance look undesirable and had a nasty personality. She had to do it so she wouldn't feel restrained from haranguing the students when their uniform was incorrect or when they were late to class. There's was another reason, but she would never mention it.

She had her sunshine yellow hair tied into a ponytail. Her beautiful emerald eyes were hidden behind disgustingly unfashionable red, thick, and squared glasses. Her lips were small, but desirable. Unfortunately, they were never in a smile. She dressed in baggy clothes and currently wore her large kaki sweater for guys and a blue plaid skirt that was literally a bit above mid-calve which was completely undesirable because of her socks. She had long socks to her knees and black flats. Usually boys called her things like bitch, stick in the mud, bossy, irritating, ugly, nerd while the girls just relented on calling her loser, "booty hurt", and friendless. If only they knew that under all of her appearance and fake personality was a very pretty Briton girl who on the inside really was friendly and caring.

Only one boy knew this side of her. Alfred. Her boyfriend and best friend all the same. Oh, did she mention that the girls would try bullying her because she was going out with one of the most popular and sexiest guys in school? No? Okay then. Oh how girls envied her too. "What did her see in her?" she would hear them whisper. Alfred would hear and kissed her softly in their presence before Alice elbowed him scolding that public displays of affection were against the code of conduct. She sighed as she began to sign and review various petitions the students asked her. "Field trip for the football team after every single game? No way! That's too much from the budget!" she said exasperated.

"More book in the library…hmm…seems reasonable", she nodded signing. She slammed her hands on her desk. It was eleven o' clock. Everyone was probably in the dorms that were just two blocks into the school campus. After all their school was a sort of academy they could stay and live on. She slammed her hands on the desk in frustration. She was in no mood to be signing papers and the load of stack just made her feel a depression. She sighed and continued to deny and approve petitions. If she didn't work on the paper work today she would have to tomorrow along with another load of work that was to come for sure.

She even had to deny going out on a date with Alfred because she had so much work. By the time it was three in the morning she got a really bad headache after finishing all her work. She yawned and got up almost tripping from exhaustion. She heard the door creak open, but she couldn't make out who it was. Her vision was getting slightly blurry. She took two more steps before she felt dizzy and she blacked out. All she felt before leaving to the sweetness of sleep was a pair of arms grabbing on to her.

~~xXXx~~

She woke up early thanks to her alarm on her phone, but she was completely exhausted. She had no idea how she had gotten to her bed, but she had no time to wonder. She needed to shower to get ready for another day's worth of work. As she sat up though she was met with her boyfriend's stern expression. He had dirty blonde short hair with a stubborn cowlick, big blue eyes, and rimless glasses. He had his arms crossed and his eyes were narrowed at Alice. "What are you doing here, Al?" she asked wiping her eyes.

"The real question, Alice, is why you were at the student council room doing paper work at such ungodly hours?" he asked sternly. Alice bit her lip. Alfred always scolded her for over working herself, but she never really heard him angry just warning. "It's my role, Alfred. I have to complete it accordingly", she explained. Alfred stood up and scoffed, "Alice, you literally fainted yesterday from exhaustion. I managed to catch you before you hit the ground. If that's your role, what about our role? Our relationship! Is that not something important. Alice, damn it, take care of yourself. You know what? I'm so angry with you. I'm leaving. I'll call you later", Alfred headed for the door. "Al, wait!", she called out, but he had already closed the door.

Alice closed her eyes in defeat. She went to take a shower and placed on her uniform, and made sure it was spotless before heading out. Now Alfred was mad. He had never once been so angry before. Why did he worry so much about her? Sure they were in love and had been going out for almost 3 years now heading to 4, but she was hurting herself not him. She entered the council room immediately being assaulted by the vice president. "Ohonhonhon~ Mon Cher as beautiful as always", the French vice president, Francis Bonnefoy grinned pushing her against the wall hands on each side of her head. He moved a hand to her thigh and she punched him roughly.

"Beat it frog! You know I have a boyfriend", Alice rolled her eyes. "Mon dieu, don't be so cold, and anyways Alfred was extremely angry this morning with you. Why?" he asked curiously. "None of your business. Get to work, Francis", she ordered sitting at her desk. The good thing about being in the student council is you didn't have to go to classes as long as you got all your assignments done. "Well madam president, I wanted to give you a break so I decided to finish all your work today. Alfred told me of your lack of sleep and so I wanted you to relax today. We're just missing filling the budget for the student handbooks, but I and Antonio can handle that", he grinned.

Alice was shocked and she looked away. "Thank you…Francis", she mumbled. Francis chuckled and patted her on the head. Alice closed her eyelids for a moment opening them up immediately. "Don't worry go ahead and sleep I'll lock the door", he nodded getting out. She nodded and fell into slumber. She woke up refreshed hours later to hear a knock at her door. "Madam President, it's time to close up for today. You can head to the dorm now. All work has been finished", she heard one of her best friends, Feliciana, say through the door.

Alice opened and nodded, "thanks Feli". Feliciana nodded brightly and skipped off. Alice arrived to her room and lay down. Alfred had avoided her in the morning and when she looked at her phone she had not even one call or message. "Damn it, Alfred, call me", she mumbled getting into her pajamas. She waited a few hours, but by ten o' clock she lost all hope and slid under her covers. She really hoped it wasn't going to go to the extreme. She let sleep take her and decided tomorrow she wanted to go to classes.

In the morning, she went to her first class. Alfred was sitting at his desk at the front as always since in the back he would cause problems. He looked at her, but she didn't send a glance his way as she walked to her seat. Lovina, her only other best friend, was next to her eyebrow raised. "Hey what's wrong?" she asked. Alice looked at her startled and she shook her head glancing down at her math problems. It was a new lesson, but she was so smart she had already finished even her homework in just those few minutes. Lovina was in good shape too as Alice constantly mentored her. "Ladies, are you done with the lesson I haven't taught you?" the teacher raised and eye brow. "Yes, we have actually", Alice told her.

The teacher looked at them with disbelief, and walked towards them, the whole class staring. That is in exception to Alfred. The teacher picked their work and examined it and said in shocked disbelief, "these are correct". "Can we speak quietly now?" Lovina asked annoyed. The teacher sighed and nodded "you may go outside as long as you don't cause trouble". Lovina nodded getting her stuff and pulling Alice along. She could feel tears stinging her eyes. Alfred didn't even glance at her as she left.

~~xXXx~~

"Now tell me what's going on?" Lovina asked putting her hands on her hips. Alice broke down which made Lovina panic and soften her expression. It was rare whenever Alice cried. "It's just that Alfred got furious at me because I wasn't quite paying attention to my need for sleep. I worked myself to a point that I fainted and Alfred did not approve. He won't even talk to me", she mumbled in tears. "Oh, Alice, don't worry. Just tell the hamburger bastard you're sorry", Lovina whispered frowning. "I want to tell him in a different way, and don't call him hamburger bastard, Lovina", Alice mumbled. "How?" Lovina wondered ignoring her second comment. "I want to show him through a song", she blushed.

Lovina laughed and smiled, "That sounds great. I think me and Feliciana could help you with that. First things first, you need to show him your true appearance as well as everyone else. Don't continue to hide behind all the clothes and glasses", Lovina sighed. Alice thought of it for a moment and nodded. "Fine, just for him I'll do this sacrifice", she rolled her eyes. "Let's get to it. The spring program is in the afternoon. You're in the student council and can miss classes and I'm now officially in the student council", Lovina winked pulling her along.

~~xXXx~~

"Ve~? Of course I'm in especially if she's getting happy again with, Al. I will always help you, Alice, especially because if it weren't for you I wouldn't have met my, Luddy", she sighed dreamily. Lovina made a disgusted expression, wrinkling her nose and then turned back to Alice. "So first things first, take off those hideous glasses, and those baggy clothes definitely have to go", Lovina pointed out. When she was in fashion critiques mode, no one could stop her. After all, her and Feliciana, being twin sisters from Italy, were the most stylish girls in the whole academy. They even made their uniforms fashionable.

Lovina threw away Alice's glasses making Alice squint. "I can't see Lovina", she whined. "Don't worry I have my extra pair of contacts", Alice heard her say. Lovina placed on the contacts in her eyes and smiled. "See, I have no idea why you have to hide the fact that your extremely pretty, Alice", Lovina grinned. Alice just frowned and rolled her eyes, "I'm not pretty and even if I were even a bit as sophisticatedly considered pretty, I have my reasons", Alice crossed her arms. "You know, I don't get what the fuck you just told me, but you need to believe you're not just pretty, but beautiful", Lovina said a bit too dramatically that made Alice chuckled.

~~xXXx~~

Lovina pulled her to the council room closing the door. She sat Alice on the desk chair in front of the drawer that held a huge mirror. Lovina shuffled through her Guess bag and pulled out many different cases. Feliciana opened one of the cases and pulled out a pair of pink tweezers. Lovina was one to love pink. Even when her personality was extremely tomboyish and fierce, her clothes and appearance said otherwise. Usually boys would stare dumbly at her and Feliciana. The boys would flirt more often to Feliciana because she was cheerful and cute, but if Lovina was even a bit cheerful the boys would be fawning over her publicly more than they were secretly.

She had a perfect curved body and she was extremely pretty. She had long brunette locks and hazel colored eyes. She had a blue head band wearing a school uniform only she strictly discarded wearing the socks and instead wore a pair of black pumps that made her bare calves look appealing to the boys. Alice would have assured that if Lovina smiled more she would be infinitely beautiful, but that was not the case. She only smiled with her and her sister, rarely though, but Alice couldn't help but be glad that she looked so extremely happy with her boyfriend. He was Antonio, the council event planner, a Spaniard with dark chocolate brown curls with a darker emerald colored eyes that Alice's. Although Lovina would never admit it, she loved it when Antonio sang for her or cuddled with her even if she cursed infinitely at him. She blushed a lot which he seem to love pointing out, and Lovina just loved everything about him as Antonio likewise loved everything about her. They were already going for a relationship as long as 6 years! They'd already known each other since childhood and it wasn't until Lovina was 11 and Antonio was 12 that they 'liked' each other.

Feliciana turned Alice's chair and smiled, "We're going to completely transform you". Alice gulped, from how she saw girls ended with swollen eyebrows; it was going to hurt a bit. To her surprise, Feliciana was so delicate and quick, it was completely painless as she plucked around her eye brows. Lovina had grabbed her hands and painted Alice's nails a light green. Lovina stood up and told her strictly not to move her hands as she looked at her hair. "You do it on purpose and hide your long blond hair", Lovina frowned. Alice shrugged in acceptance. Lovina let her pony tail go to reveal her blonde hair that reached down half way down her back.

Feliciana took a curler out and plugged it in as well as straightner. Feliciana began to straighten Alice's hair and then unplugged it following with the curler and curled only the ends to Alice's hair. Lovina had sat in a chair in front of her as she placed foundation on her face. She passed a small brush on her eyelids placing a light green shadow on them. She added a bit of white after a short examination and then went to grab a charcoal colored pencil. She placed the eyeliner under her eye and a bit above before going over with the liquid eyeliner.

Feliciana had finished unplugging the machine and took out mascara and a lash curler. She placed mascara on her and curled her lashes and Lovina shoved a dress in her hands. It was lemon green, not lime green, lemon green, and was strapless and like a shinny silk. It plumped out from the skirt so it didn't look so childish while the top was just snuggly enough and not as tight as she expected it to fit yet it looked as if it were tight. She saw the pair of black pumps and looked hesitantly. She hadn't worn heels since middle school. Another reason she had changed her appearance was because when she use to look nice and wear heels and make up people just assumed you were a slut so she hid herself after that day she was made fun of and was offered money for a 'night'.

'Just once', she promised herself. She bit her lip and placed them on. She felt a flutter in herself. She began to get confidence and was ready to give it her all. She stepped out and Lovina and Feliciana grinned. "You look amazing!" Feliciana beamed. Alice blushed a bit shyly and Lovina pulled her to sit on the chair once more. She turned the chair to face the mirror and Alice gasped. She placed a hand at the mirror. She had forgotten what it felt to call herself pretty. Her eyes looked bigger with the makeup, but extremely pretty and gleaming with the help of the dress that made them stand out. Unlike her glasses that just made them look big and hideous.

"You're ready", Lovina grinned. Alice nodded and smiled, "Thank you". "No problem. You just need to be yourself and the girl with the glasses was not girl from when she was in my middle school years ago. Now we're in high school it's time to bring her back", Lovina chuckled teasingly.

~~xXXx~~

"I made sure the guys placed Alfred at the front with them", Lovina nodded. She had change to a similar outfit as hers only it was the same color as Feliciana's who were going to play the instruments for her song. Lovina and Alice had the electric guitar and Feliciana had the drums. "Okay, our next song is a special song that was required to be song by an anonymous girl. Let's get our great applause for these three girls that you may or may not recognize, but they are here", the announcer of the school program announced before the curtains opened.

Many gasped as Alice stepped up to the microphone; the guitar's strapped around her securing the guitar. No one seemed to recognize her, but they gasped at how pretty she was that made everyone wonder if she was a new student. "This song is for my boyfriend, Alfred", she mumbled. Alfred perked up confused as people gasped and began to murmur that Alfred was cheating on Alice. "Dude, you're cheating on Alice?" Gilbert asked surprised not thinking Alfred capable of that. "No! I don't know her", Alfred said in panic.

He looked up not willing to make a scene as Lovina, her, and Feliciana began their song. That was very energetic. "_Oh~ ye-yeah~ uh… come on…yeah_", Alice began. She looked at Alfred and began to sing. _"This is more than a typical kind of thing. Felt the Jones in my bones when you were touching me…oh~…didn't want to take it slow~",_ she sang softly as Alfred frowned slightly. Everyone was cheering clapping along with the beat and cheering for the 'new girl'.

Alice continued to sing confidently even when she heard some girls scream over the music, "See, it was too good to be true that he would take nerd Alice seriously". "_In a daze, going crazy, I can barely think. You're replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleep. Uh oh~ waiting for my phone to blow",_ she sang making a phone signal and placing it on her ear. Lovina continued to play and Alice could see Antonio never seem to take her eyes off of her.

"_Uh oh, yep. Now I'm here in a sticky situation, got a little trouble, yep and now I'm pacing. Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour, Uh don't want to think too hard, but I'm sour_", Alice sang remembering how she really hated that Alfred got really made at her and for the first time. She bit her lips slightly before she went on to her song again, getting ready for the big notes. "_Uh oh~ I can't seem to let you go~"_, she said beginning to tap her foot before she let out the chorus.

"_See, I've been waiting all day. For you to call me, baby. So let's get up, let's get on it, don't you leave me broke hearted tonight…Come on, that's right…Honest baby, I'll do, anything you want to. So we can finish what we started, don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight. Come on, that's right, cheerio_", Alice sang making her British accent thicker at the end. She finished there as the program only allowed her to sing some of the song. Everyone burst into applause as all three smiled. The announcer stepped up and said excitedly, "you have to tell us your name", he smiled brightly. Alice felt her heart skip a beat as she nodded. She stepped up to the microphone. She couldn't back up now especially when Alfred expected and answer.

"My name is…..Alice Kirkland", she said before running down the stage stairs. As she thought, everything was chaos and rampage. "Alice?! The student council president?!" she heard the students say outraged. She ran the hall and turned heading towards the outside of the mean dorm rooms to be caught by the wrists. She looked stunned to see Alfred who pushed her against the wall with a serious expression. "Al, I…" she began, but was interrupted by Alfred's lips. Alice's eyes were wide before she closed them and kissed back. Her wrist were let go and she placed her arms around his neck. They parted softly. "Alice, you look amazing, but why did you do this?" Alfred asked. "I didn't want you mad at me. I just had to make you forgive me and I waited such a long time for you to call and", she paused grinning.

"_What's the time, such a crime, not a single word, sippin' on a __Patrón __just to calm my nerves. Uh oh~ poppin' bottles by the phone. Oh yeah~",_Alice sang hotly in Alfred's ear. Alfred grinned maliciously and pulled Alice into his dorm room. He locked the door and pushed her against the door. _"Had me up, had me down, turned me inside out. That's enough, call me up. Maybe I'm in doubt, uh oh~ I don't even think you know, no no",_ sang leaning down for a deep kiss. Alfred kissed back holding her wrists back from reaching around his neck.

"_Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to. So we can finish what we started don't you leave me broken hearted tonight", _she continued before she was stopped and pushed down on the bed. Some of the old shy Alice seem to come back and she looked at Alfred a bit scared and shocked. Alfred noticed this and really did not want her to be scared of him. He loved her and he wouldn't make her do anything she didn't want to. He got up slightly, "Let's not do this A-" Alfred started, but he was pulled down and Alice whispered, "I want to". Alfred blinked and wanted to shake his head, but Alice just smiled and whispered, "_Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight_".

Alfred grinned leaning down to press a soft kiss against her lips. He began going down to her neck, Alice giving soft pleasured sighs. He paused biting down softly on a sensitive part of her neck and she moaned loudly. Pleased with the reaction he sucked on it light before continuing to kiss down. Alice shivered as he reached teasingly above her breasts. She sat up as he slid a hand to her back to slowly unzip the dress. Alice began to fumble with his clothes and slipped off the sweater he had on as he finally threw the dress aside. "Damn uniform, I think we're going have to change it", Alice whispered in a chuckle. He grinned slipping off the white dress shirt he had on.

She blushed seeing his bare and toned chest and stomach. He looked at her stared and grinned. "You could say I've been working out, Alice. I'm the football star player don't expect because I eat a lot of burgers that I'm not in shape. I can see you thought i was fat". His hot breath only seem to make Alice a bit more anxious. "You're beautiful. I don't have an idea as to why you've hidden yourself like this. Don't be afraid to be yourself", Alfred whispered. "I won't anymore I promise", she whispered. Alfred smiled dipping down for another passionate kiss.

~~xXXx~~

The next morning Alice had woken up in her bed. "Was that a dream?" she asked herself. She looked to see her phone with a message from Alfred:

_Morning babe, last night was amazing, and I really loved the song. Loved it! 3 3 3 X3 let's go out today. I won't take no, for an answer. Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert said they could handle the work while we were out. It's Saturday Iggy no need to be sour and say no and go work. Come out when you change. Love you, your hero :D xoxoxoxoxoxo ;3_

Alice blushed furiously. So 'that' did happen last night and she had already showed the others how she really looked. Alice sighed and stretched out. Missing another day of work would do her some good. She reached for her glasses and stopped. No, she had promised Alfred she wouldn't hide herself ever again. She checked her bag and pulled out some thin rimless glasses and placed them on the table. She got her towel and took a shower. When she got out she had a towel wrapped around her head and her body. She checked to see her skirts had all been switched up which was probably Lovina's doing from stopping her from wearing baggy clothes.

She placed on a light green blouse that exposed her shoulders and neck as the sleeves hung on the side of her shoulders. The shirt was a bit loose from its short sleeves and was tighter from the bottom of it. She finished her outfit with a same colored pencil skirt and pumps. She checked her closet and found a note from Lovina:

_Don't wear glasses, period. I left the contacts in one of your drawers_

Alice grumbled a bit checking to find the contacts and placed them on. She clipped back her hair getting few strands from each side of her head. She wanted it wavy today a change from how she always had it straight, and so she placed moose on her hair and scrunched it up. She combed her bangs and fluffed them up so they wouldn't be in her face. She was ready, but nervous. She opened the door , bag and clipboard in hand. She reached the door to the school and sucked in a breath. The council room was all the way down the hall which meant she'd have to pass the dorm rooms of the students of the first floor who were probably heading out for their Saturday fun.

She went it walking down looking at her clipboard with her to-do list as if it were the most important thing in the world. She could feel the gazes of the students who gaped at her appearance. Suddenly she fell as a student bumped into her. She looked up to see it was the clumsy boy she always scolded to stop running in the hallways. All the students gasped and the boy seemed completely frightened. "I'm s-so s-s-sorry, A-Alice! Here l-let me help y-you up", the boy stuttered. Alice frowned, the floor was completely cold, but she took the hand and stood up. The boy was a 10th grader who was terrified at what she would say. "Oh lad, be more careful where you're running. If you hadn't bumped into me you could have possibly fallen and that would have ended up quite nasty. Promise to be careful next time, okay?" she smiled.

The boy was taken aback and grinned, "Yes of course. I'm sorry, Madam President". "Run along now just not literally or you'll be late for wherever you're going off to today", Alice hurried him. She continued to walk the students surprised at her actions. She was approached by three girls. One of them told her shyly, "Alice, you look beautiful". Alice smiled, "Thank you, Isabelle." Isabelle seemed a bit surprised and asked, "You know my name?"Alice laughed and nodded, "Of course I do, what kind of president doesn't know her supporters. You're a brilliant girl, Isabelle. You have the most outstanding SAT scores, a natural skill for the flute, and you're such an amazing drawer. The girl smiled and blushed lightly, "thank you", she whispered. "Look, I was just like you. Not as many great talents, but I hid myself behind a nasty personality because I didn't want to be made fun of. Don't be afraid to be yourself, okay?" Alice smile. The girl grinned and nodded, "thank you! I promise I won't be as shy anymore, Alice!"

Alice smiled and gasped as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind. "Hey babe", Alfred chuckled. "Damn it, Al. you scared the daylights out of me", she chuckled. "So where are we going today any ways?" she asked. "Just wait and see. It's a surprise", Alfred told her excitedly. Alice just rolled her eyes playfully before kissing Alfred softly. "Now come on", Alfred smiled taking her hand in his. Alice couldn't help, but grin. Maybe it was time she relaxed and forget about the work and being afraid to be herself. It just made all the difference as she felt a relieved feeling with Alfred and her just the two of them finally having a day together that had been missing in such a long time.

Crystal: kind of crappy if I say so myself, but here you go. Please, comment/ REVIEW :D tell me how you felt about this stuff or what not :B


End file.
